The death of the last Marauder
by Pinkelberry
Summary: One shot. How exactly did Remus Lupin die? Why the hell wasn't spectacularly detailed in the book, after all he was the very last Marauder and even Wormtail's death was betta than his! anywy this is my view on what happened...enjoy read review..luvs


The ground shook and a green light was all that Remus could see in the darkness as an agonising cry escaped from his own lips. Everything seemed to slow down, his eyes fell upon the people all around him dying, tears flooded from his eyes as he watched his friends falling to the ground, the light in their eyes fading. He closed his eyes slowly and a tear escaped slowly down his cheek, threatening to fal from his chin as his eyes opened once more. Everything seemed to be glowing, fading into the distance as though it were all just a dream and in any moment he would awaken and find himself safe in his bed with his beautiful Nymphadora lying in his arms and his little baby Teddy right near him. He saw Tonks, even now she looked so beautiful, her hair an angry shade of red, her eyes the same colour. She seemed to be glowing brighter than all of them, like a beautiful angel bathed in light. Her face broke with sadness as she looked at him, his breathing grew heavier and his heart slowed. He stood slowly, picking up his wand from the ground and staring at the masked death eater who began to advance.

"This is for the Marauders!" he bellowed, CRUCIO!"

But even as the words left his lips and the spell erupted from his wand it was too late, the death eater had screamed the killing curse and Remus fell to the ground, everything fading in an instant as he felt nothing more.

The darkness seemed to evaporate and there he was, in a long corridor painted pure white, one door lay ahead of him. The corridor seemed so familiar, as though he had been there once before, and he knew he had, he was in the corridor beneath the whomping willow that led to the shrieking shack. He didn't understand, how was it that he was here, a few seconds ago all he had known was a vibrant green light. He walked down the corridor and was forced to stop suddenly as three sets of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him. "REMUS!!" shouted a familiar voice that he had thought he could never hear again,

"Sirius?" he cried, "But…how?"

Sirius, James and Peter all stepped back, Sirius was looking at the ground, shuffling his foot in the dust of the corridor, "Erm…you died," he replied simply,

"And why is Wormtail here…with you?" Remus asked, eyeing the small man suspiciously,

James smiled broadly, wrapping his arm around Wormtails shoulder, "He saved Harry's life," he replied, "And sacrificed his own…we've got to spend eternity together…the least we could do was forgive him,"

Moony laughed harder than he had ever laughed before and his friends led him through the door, his heart fell to his feet as he looked around, everyone he had ever known, ever cared about was there in that place, waiting for him. A tear fell from his eye as he saw Fred, he was so young and yet he was here amongst the dead, it wasn't right. And there was Lily, her red hair still as beautiful as it had been, her green eyes still filled with such life even though the life was gone. The door opened again and Tonks walked slowly in, her face so pale, "Remus!" she cried, falling into his arms,

Remus held her so close to him, kissing her forehead, "Don't worry," he whispered, "Everything is going to be just fine,"

Tonks shook her head, "What about Teddy?" she demanded, "He's all alone!"

Remus shook his head, "Harry will look after him, after all he's godfather,"

Tonks looked straight into his eyes, "What if Harry doesn't survive? What if Teddy gets killed?"

Remus kissed her on the mouth, "Tonks, Harry has to survive, and I promise you that nothing will happen to Teddy,"

Suddenly Remus felt a strange tugging on his collar, he exchanged looks with Sirius, James and Lily and saw that they were just as confused. Suddenly the white room disappeared and they were in the forbidden forest standing near Harry.

Harry looked at them, "You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, the four of them shook their heads and he went forward…


End file.
